Akquise
Perica Lupić, Wirt der Gostionica DUPIN, schaut auf die Terrasse des kleinen Restaurants im Norden der kroatischen Insel Rab. Das Wetter ist herrlich und alle vier Apartments sind auf Wochen hinaus ausgebucht. Die Leute in der Türkei können einem ja leidtun, aber für das Geschäft ist die politische Situation ein Segen. Solange Erdoğan Präsident ist, weichen viele Urlauber auf andere Mittelmeerländer aus. Zum Teil sogar Türken. Lupić betrachtet die Gesichter der Gäste. Einheimische, Touristen aus anderen Hotels des Städtchen Kampor, Tauchschüler des Kron Diving Center im Vorderhaus. Andreas Kron hat 2016 das zwanzigjährige Bestehen gefeiert und sorgt mit dafür, dass viele Deutsche nach Kampor kommen. Das DUPIN ist quasi das „Bordrestaurant“ der Tauchschule. Besonders stolz ist Perica, dass alle Hausgäste heute seine Küche genießen. Die deutsche und die belgische Familie aus Apartment 1 und 2 sind ebenso da wie die kleine Taucherrunde, die Nr. 3 bewohnt. Sogar das Pärchen aus der 4, das man nach dem Tauchen immer nur beim Essen zu Gesicht bekommt. Hören kann man sie allerdings auch zwischen den Mahlzeiten. Sein Blick schweift über die Terrasse auf den hauseigenen Landungssteg, von dem Kron und seine Schüler zu ihren Tauchgängen ablegen. Ganz am Ende dümpelt die kleine Segelyacht „''Zima''“. Ihr Skipper, ein routinierter Einhandsegler, hat Kampor für einige Tage als Stützpunkt für seine Segeltörns gewählt und einen Liegeplatz angemietet. Der ruhige, bescheidene Mann in den späten Vierzigern hat sich den Tisch direkt an der Treppe zur Uferterrasse gesichert und genießt eine Pfeife nach dem Essen. Auch sonst ist die Stimmung gelöst. Lachen, Stimmengewirr, Kinderrufe. Eine laute Stimme tönt von der Straße her und mischt sich störend in die Idylle. Perica Lupić seufzt leise. Lukas Oliver Krates, ein wohlhabender Fabrikant aus Franken, hat anscheinend mal wieder den Frust über seine unglückliche Ehe in Slivovic ertränkt und schwankt auf dem Weg zu seinem Hotel noch auf einen kleinen Absacker ins DUPIN. Der Deutsche ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl, aber wenn er zu viel getankt hat, eine ziemliche Plage. Er wird nicht gerade ausfällig, aber laut und sehr gesprächig. Und wenn er einmal ein Opfer gefunden hat, das ihm zuhört, ist er kaum noch zum Aufbruch zu bewegen. »Bok, Luka! Erzähl mal, wie steht's mit Deiner Supruga? Du siehst hoffentlich ein, dass man seine Frau nicht so einfach loswerden kann?« Der Wirt versucht Krates abzufangen, bevor er die Terrasse und die anderen Gäste erreicht hat. Der Betrunkene lallt dermaßen, dass er nur mit Mühe zu verstehen ist. »Verdammd, ja! Seid zwannssig Jahrn erssählt sie schon, dassies mittem Herz hätte und eines Tages dran krepirn würde. Abba daszu müsste diese Ssantippe ja erssmal en Herz habn.« Ehe Lupić sich versieht, umschifft ihn der Trunkenbold elegant - im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten - und torkelt auf das Ufer zu. Ein kleines Bad in der Adria würde Krates’ Mütchen sicher kühlen, insofern wäre ein kurzer Tauchgang im Meer nicht von Schaden. Leider ist das Wasser nicht so nah, wie es den Anschein hat. Auch nüchterne Gäste haben sich schon verschätzt und wären beinahe die schulterhohe Bruchsteinmauer hinab auf die Uferterrasse gestürzt, weshalb der Wirt zwei steinerne Blumenkübel auf die Mauerkrone gesetzt hat, die Blicke und Schritte zu der kleinen Treppe lenken sollen, die nach links abwärts führt. König Slivovic jedoch hat bereits die Lücke zwischen den Topfpflanzen als Zielmarkierung anvisiert. Wenige Schritte, bevor er seine Fähigkeiten als Stuntdouble unter Beweis stellen kann, bringt ihn der Skipper der „Zima“ mit den Worten »Ich hoffe, mein Freund, Ihre Unfallversicherung ist bezahlt« ''zum Stehen. Krates fixiert den lässig zurückgelehnten Mann mit der Pfeife kurz und erkennt in ihm offensichtlich einen Leidensgenossen. Nach einigen Momenten der Sammlung, während derer sein Körper darüber nachsinnt, ob ein Mauersturz nicht doch angemessener wäre, erwidert er: ''»Habn Sie auch ne Wrau?« - »Nein, aber eine Versicherung«, schmunzelt der Pfeifenraucher. »Seinse froh!«, ''schnaubt Krates abschätzig. »Die verdammden Weib’r machen eim nur Ärga.« - »Nanana!«, tadelt ihn der Skipper milde. »Aber sie bereichern das Leben doch auch sehr.«'' Als Perica Lupić sieht, wie der Zecher sich plötzlich an den Tisch des Seglers setzt, eilt er herbei, um seinen Gast vor dem aufdringlichen Schluckspecht zu schützen, doch jener winkt nur sachte ab und signalisiert, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hat. Er scheint sich sogar ein wenig zu amüsieren und zwinkert Lupić verschwörerisch zu. Dann wendet er sich wieder an seinen neuen Tischgenossen. „Ich heiße übrigens Winter. Wie war doch gleich Ihr Name?« »Lukas Krates«, ist die verwaschene Antwort, »Frabikant aus Frank’n. Un’die einszige Möglichkeid für meine Wrau, mein Lebem szu bereichan, wäre, endlich abszunippeln. Dann wär ichse los un bekäm noch ein schönes Sümmchen von der Versicherun.« - »Tatsächlich?«, fragt Winter. »Wie hoch ist denn die Versicherungssumme?« ''Der Fabrikant grunzt. »Glaub mir, Freundschen, verdammd hoch - richtig verdammd hoch - ich verrat dir nisch, wie hoch; aber eins sachich dir: schwürde jedem, der mir die Alte vom Hals schaffd, sofort einen Scheck über Fünfsigtausen ausschtelln. Euro, Dollar, Pfund, egal... Das Weib wird von Tag szu Tag unaus... unau... fieser. Un das dollste is: wenn se beinem Unfall draufgehd, gibs sogar das Dobbelte. Meinetwegn könns das Dreifache sein, schwerddas Biest ja eh nich los.«'' »Tjaaa«, ''sagt der Skipper gedehnt, ''»ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahetreten, aber besonders ernsthaft scheinen sie den Versuch, das Leben mit Ihrer Frau neu zu regeln, bisher nicht betrieben zu haben. Ich finde, Herr Krates«, pafft er munter seine Pfeife, »Sie haben noch nicht Ihr Äußerstes getan. Sie könnten... noch etwas mehr tun, denke ich.« »So? Dengken Sie? Un was ‚dengt’ der kluge Herr so, wassich tun kann?« »Nun,...« - paff, paff - »Sie könnten...« - paff, paff - »...professionelle Hilfe suchen, wie?« - Paff, paff, paff. »Kennen Sie die Geschichte, die man von André Kostolany erzählt?« »Nein, zsum Henker mit Kotzelanie!« »Nein, er genoss das Leben, dachte über Aluminiumaktien nach und starb im gesegneten Alter von 93 Jahren an Herzversagen. Aber da war einmal ein reicher Nassauer, der wollte von Kostolany gern umsonst Anlagetipps. Also lud er ein paar Leute ein und erzählte während der Unterhaltung dem Börsenspekulanten den Fall einer gedachten Person: ›Nehmen wir an‹, meinte der Geizkragen, ›die Vermögensverhältnisse seien die und die: nun, Herr Kostolany, in was sollte er ihrer Meinung nach investieren?‹ ›In was?‹, sagte Kostolany. ›In professionelle Hilfe natürlich!‹ « »Hömma«, lallt Krates, »schpin ja gern wereit, professenelle Unterschtüzzung zu nehmen und dafür zsu bezsahln. Schwürde dem, der mir diesn Drachen vom Hals schaffd, fünfsigtausen Wassauchimmer gehm.« »Nun, wenn es sich so verhält: Für 50.000 britische Pfund könnte ich mich Ihres Problems annehmen«, sagt Winter. Krates blickt ihn aus glasigen Augen verblüfft an. »Wieso? Was machn Sie’n so?« - »Urlaub!«, ''schmunzelt Winter. ''»Das meinich nich, Sie Komiker. Was machn Sie beruflisch?« - »Ich bin... Event-Manager, gewissermaßen.« - »Unn was für Iwennz mänäjn Sie so?« - »Ganz unterschiedlich. Hier, meine Karte!« - »Unnree... päta...« -'' ''»Unrepeatable Experiences.« - »Sinn sie Englända? Sie sehn ganich wien Inselaffe aus.« '' ''»Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ein Inselaffe Ihrer Meinung nach auszusehen hätte, aber zumindest sitzt mein Unternehmen in England. Steuerliche Vorteile, Sie verstehen. Wie dem auch sei: Meine Klienten engagieren mich dafür, dass ich einem besonderen Menschen in ihrem Leben eine ganz individuelle Überraschung bereite.« - »Das wäre bei meina Frau eh nur rausgeschmiss’es Geld.« - »Oh, das käme auf den Versuch an. Glauben Sie mir, ich konnte schon einigen Ehen eine... ganz neue Richtung geben, gewissermaßen.« Krates schwankt - sowohl auf seinem Platz als auch in seinem Urteil. »Achja? Unwie soll’as gehn?«, fragt er ungläubig. Winter lächelt. »Ich arrangiere für die betreffenden Personen eine völlig neue, einschneidende Erfahrung, ein so einmaliges Erlebnis, dass sie... sagen wir... ihr früheres Leben hinter sich lassen und in eine ganz neue Phase des Seins eintreten. Ich bin sicher, dass ich dies auch für... wie war der Name Ihrer Gemahlin doch gleich? Xanthippe?« '' ''»Gemahlin, das ich nich lache, meine Frau is das, und sie heisd Ssabine, mid Es, verstehssu, Ssabine Krates, und schwürde nackisch auf dem Tisch da tanzn, wenn sie wieder Ssabine Schlachmichtot hieße, da kannsdu Gifd drauf nehmn.« - »Oh, ein solches Maß an Selbstentäußerung wird nicht notwendig sein«, erwidert Winter milde. »Schlafen Sie ein paar Nächte darüber und lassen Sie Sich die Idee mal ganz nüchtern durch den Kopf gehen! Aber es ist schon spät. Finden Sie allein in Ihr Quartier, oder soll ich Sie noch ein Stück des Wegs begleiten?«''Lukas Krates erhebt sich, hält sich einen Augenblick an Winters Schulter fest und meint: »Bleib schön sitssen, Kumpl, dassschaffich noch alleine. Schpin schlißchlich nich bedrunkn.«'' Dann, als er einen Gleichgewichtszustand zwischen Eigenbewegung und Schwerkraft gefunden zu haben glaubt, schwankt er Richtung Ausgang. Auf der Straße sucht er kurz die richtige Richtung, dann torkelt er, die Moritat „Sabinchen war ein Frauenzimmer“ anstimmend, durch die Nacht davon. Perica Lupić verdreht die Augen und dankt seinem Schöpfer, in dem Skipper einen so geduldigen und besonnenen Beistand gefunden zu haben. Wie lautet ein Sprichwort aus Friaul: Kinder und Betrunkene haben ihre Schutzengel immer dabei. Er glaubt nicht, dass das stets zutrifft, aber bei Lukas O. Krates, Fabrikant aus Franken, scheint es zu stimmen. Sollte Sabine Krates allerdings jemals etwas Unvorhergesehenes zustoßen, wird ihn sein Gerede noch in Teufels Küche bringen. by Horrorcocktail Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Konversationen